


Ame d'enfant

by Ploum



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Zia a dû grandir plus rapidement que prévu, et si parfois l’inconséquence de ses deux amis l’inquiète, elle leur est reconnaissante de lui permettre d’avoir des joies enfantines.
Relationships: Esteban & Tao & Zia (Taiyou no Ko Esteban)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Ame d'enfant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or appartiennent à ses créateurs, Jean Chalopin et cie. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par Jyana / jyanadavega au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2020.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Après quelques pas, Zia se retourna et se laissa tomber sur la berge avec un soupir, les fesses posées contre la terre humide et les yeux rivés sur ses amis. Ces derniers bataillaient toujours dans l’eau à grands renforts d’éclaboussures et de cris enthousiastes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle attrapait ses cheveux pour les essorer. Ses vêtements détrempés auraient mérité le même sort, toutefois elle n’en fit rien ; de toute façon, elle n’avait rien pour se sécher. Le soleil, chaud, se chargerait volontiers de cette tâche. Les deux garçons l’avaient embarquée dans cette bataille d’eau après lui avoir fait une blague ; Tao avait usé d’apnée pour l’inciter à aller dans la rivière dans le but de les rejoindre, inquiétée par l’éventualité d’une noyade. Toutefois, la sortie soudaine du garçon ainsi que sa propre immersion forcée, ponctuée par les rires des deux garçons alors qu’ils la tiraient, l’avaient assurée qu’il n’en était rien. D’abord fâchée, elle avait eu dans l’idée de les gronder. Poursuivis par les Espagnols, il n’était pas prudent pour eux de s’attarder près de la rivière en un lieu aussi dégagé, même si une forêt dense les entourait à quelques centaines de mètres. Il était encore moins prudent de s’exclamer de la sorte au risque d’être repérés à bonne distance – il n’y avait aucun village alentour pour seulement espérer passer inaperçus. Ni Esteban ni Tao n’avaient pensé à ces choses-là ; ils se préoccupaient plutôt de profiter de ce bel après-midi ensoleillé et de cette eau claire et limpide qui serpentait entre les arbres et qui les invitait à la détente et aux jeux. Ils avaient cédé sans réfléchir. Leur imprudence l’effrayait. Cependant, aucun des trois adultes n’était venu pour l’appuyer dans son ressenti ; en se tournant vers la rive, Zia avait aperçu Mendoza arborer un léger sourire alors qu’il fixait les deux garçons, mais rien dans son attitude n’avait montré une quelconque volonté à intervenir. La jeune fille ne l’avait pas trouvé rassurant mais elle avait vite oublié tous ces détails. Car malgré tout cela, Zia avait fini par se laisser aller, elle aussi, et par s’amuser avec eux, jusqu’à oublier où ils se trouvaient et la raison pour laquelle cette initiative n’était pas forcément une bonne idée, à son sens. Et malgré tout, elle ne regrettait pas ce moment d’innocence volé qu’elle n’avait que peu l’occasion de vivre depuis quelques années.

Zia perdit son sourire à cette pensée avant de plonger dans ses songes, alors qu’elle levait le nez vers le ciel couleur azur. Elle savait qu’elle était trop sérieuse et trop prudente, surtout pour une jeune fille de son âge. Elle n’avait pas été toujours ainsi ; même si, du fait de la position de son père, elle avait connu très tôt certaines responsabilités, elle n’en avait pas moins été une enfant et son peuple l’avait traitée comme telle. Cependant, cette époque était révolue, l’insouciance de son enfance envolée depuis que les Espagnols avaient débarqué dans son village et l’avaient arrachée aux siens. Traitée avec mépris par ces étrangers qui s’estimaient supérieurs à elle, elle savait qu’elle ne devait sa survie qu’à son statut, à son médaillon et à son savoir ; ainsi avait-elle fini à la cour espagnole, offerte à la princesse Margarita, loin de ses proches qu’elle n’avait plus revus. Le désespoir et la résignation n’avaient, alors, cessé de la ronger jusqu’à sa rencontre avec Esteban. Comment rentrer chez elle quand tout un océan la séparait de chez elle ? Restait-il encore quelque chose de son village, son peuple était-il encore en vie ? Toutes ces incertitudes, mêlées à son incapacité à déterminer si elle désirait ou non savoir ce qu’il en était, tout comme ces trois années de servitude, où elle s’était efforcée de survivre au sein d’un peuple aux coutumes bien différentes des siennes, avaient achevé de la faire grandir plus vite que prévu. Agir comme une enfant ne lui était plus permis ; on la considérait à peine ainsi et on s’en fichait. Elle avait dû, dès lors, servir et plaire, se taire l’essentiel du temps. Elle n’avait plus été fille de chef mais servante et trophée de conquête. Elle s’était retrouvée seule. Il lui avait fallu vivre seule, ou plutôt _survivre_ seule. Prudence et réserve étaient devenues ses maitres-mots et ne l’avaient pas quittée depuis. Ainsi, si son corps avait bien onze ans, elle avait la sensation que son âme était bien plus vieille sans avoir eu, pour autant, davantage de vécu.

Forte de ses expériences, elle ne comprenait parfois pas les deux garçons, pas leur inconséquence en tout cas. Aucun d’eux n’avait eu une vie facile, pourtant. Tao était souvent sérieux mais lui aussi adoptait parfois une conduite un peu enfantine ou irréfléchie. Inappropriée surtout, compte tenu de leur situation et de l’importance de la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Leur insouciance l’inquiétait souvent. Pourtant, dans le fond, elle les en remerciait aussi.

Des éclats de rire à proximité d’elle la prévinrent de l’approche de Tao et d’Esteban avant qu’ils ne s’effondrassent à sa droite, haletants mais heureux. Zia glapit lorsque quelques gouttes froides tombèrent sur sa peau presque sèche et réchauffée par les rayons du soleil. Même si les garçons s’amusèrent de ses protestations, Esteban s’en excusa.

– C’est dommage que tu sois partie aussi tôt, on s’est bien amusés ! s’écria ce dernier avec entrain.

Zia secoua la tête, désabusée.

– Vous êtes trop infatigables pour moi.

Les trois amis rirent de la remarque de la jeune fille. Zia se calma la première mais son sourire demeura sur ses lèvres alors que les deux garçons commençaient à débattre avec entrain d’un sujet qui échappa à la jeune fille. Au lieu de les écouter, elle observa, songeuse, les témoins de leur complicité. Au fond, elle ne les remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Grâce à eux, elle retrouvait à leurs côtés, l’espace de quelques instants, la saveur des joies enfantines et une insouciance qu’elle avait cru disparue suite à son séjour en Espagne et qu’elle avait redécouvert grâce à eux. Cela mais aussi l’amitié, la confiance, la joie ou l’espoir, un flot de sentiments et d’émotions qui avaient fini par lui devenir aussi étrangers que sa terre d’exil.

Elle avait parfois l’impression de redécouvrir ce que signifiait le mot _vivre_ , tout simplement.

– … moi qui ai gagné, n’est-ce pas Zia ?

Ramenée brusquement au présent, elle tourna un regard interrogatif vers Esteban, qui ne tarda pas à se répéter. Elle roula des yeux alors que Tao protestait avec véhémence, défendant l’idée qu’au contraire, la victoire était sienne. Elle secoua la tête avant de lever les mains en signe de défense.

– Je n’en sais rien, je n’ai pas regardé ! Et ne m’incluez pas dans votre joute verbale !

– Mais tu étais sur la rive en face de nous ! Tu n’as vraiment pas regardé ?

– Bien sûr que non !

Son ton faussement indigné amusa les deux garçons. Ils ne se formalisèrent pas et se retournèrent pour chercher du regard l’un des adultes, en quête de soutien. Zia ne se préoccupa pas de savoir si leur tentative fut concluante. Son côté sérieux l’incitait à les presser à se montrer plus raisonnables et à briser leur bulle pour revenir à la réalité – pour repartir, peut-être ? Elle n’avait aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis qu’ils s’étaient arrêtés en cet endroit. Le Grand Condor leur permettait d’acquérir une avance considérable mais encore fallait-il ne pas être attrapés avant de s’y être réfugiés.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de se brosser les cheveux à l’aide de ses doigts pour briser les paquets formés par l’humidité. Une fois de plus, son regard se perdit vers le ciel, accompagné des babillages près d’elle. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement sous la caresse des rais lumineux. C’était une belle journée, et elle était heureuse d’en profiter avec eux, grâce à eux – même si ce n’était pas fait pour durer. Cependant, elle parvint à garder cette idée à distance de son esprit ; elle n’était plus seule, quel que fût l’instant, et cela faisait toute la différence. Elle finit par se coucher, les bras croisés sur son ventre.

Elle était heureuse de les connaitre, de les avoir pour amis et de voyager à leurs côtés.

– Zia… je crois que tu vas devoir retourner dans la rivière te laver les cheveux.


End file.
